


_ucked In and Kissed Goodnight

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23351701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "Two characters fighting over who is going to be on bottom because they want the other person to do all the work because their too tired or are just feeling lazy but aroused. So they fight over it.+5 But you always fall asleep when your this tired and on bottom!Thats the point!etc"Let’s all be real here: Sandy is the one most likely to fall asleep during sex, even if he’s enjoying it. Pitch has learned by now that it’s not an insult, but he needs a little more persuasion before he’ll let Sandy get away with it this time. Sandy provides it.
Relationships: Pitch Black/Sanderson Mansnoozie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: Blacksand Short Fics





	_ucked In and Kissed Goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 11/18/2016.

Sandy stretched languorously on the large bed, his golden skin contrasting prettily against the black sheets. He spread his legs invitingly and smiled at Pitch, beckoning him closer with one finger.  
  
This was enough to make Pitch forget that he could simply vanish his clothes and to make him trip over his tights as he pulled them off, but as he clambered into bed he found reason to pause. And this reason was, simply: Sandy had yawned.  
  
“Oh no,” Pitch said, though he couldn’t quite manage to draw back. “You invaded my lair fair and square, and when you do that, what happens afterward is _not_ me fucking you to sleep.”  
  
Sandy immediately sat up and pouted. Sandy’s pout had undone many greater beings than Pitch, but that was only because they weren’t used to it.  
  
“I mean it,” Pitch said. “You didn’t come here in secret. I had to put up a defense. It was exhausting, and I fully expect to be your spoils of victory now.” He settled down next to Sandy and put his arm around his shoulders. “I want you to flip me over and fuck me with your beautiful thick cock until I’m screaming out the error of my ways.”  
  
Sandy rolled his eyes, though not with as much virtuosity as usual, as Pitch was now using the hand that wasn’t petting his shoulder to teasingly stroke the organ he had just praised.  
  
 _Like…like I’m not tired, too?_ Sandy asked, running a hand up Pitch’s thigh. _After working for a week straight your defense was enough to make me think you might not have wanted to see me at all._  
  
“All for the sake of appearances,” Pitch murmured. “And that’s another reason for you to be on top. The uproar that would follow the discovery of dear Sandy fucking horrible Pitch would be so much less than that which would follow the discovery of nasty Pitch fucking darling Sandy.”  
  
 _Don’t call yourself nasty unless you’re going to prove it,_ Sandy signed. _Because that’s what darling Sandy needs._ There was a pause as Sandy carefully watched Pitch’s face. _Anyway, we both know we’re safe from discovery here._ He smiled slowly and reached over to Pitch’s erection. _I want this inside me._  
  
“I…well…do you deny that you’re planning to fall asleep while I’m fucking you, though?” Pitch asked, sounding much less composed. “I know by now that it’s not an insult, but, but it’s so hard to know if I’ve satisfied you when you’re sound asleep.”  
  
Sandy’s smile grew wider. _And still there’s always evidence that you find ample satisfaction in fucking me while I’m asleep._  
  
Pitch leaned over and kissed Sandy’s forehead. “Never underestimate the depths of my depravity when it comes to you. Now do you intend to fall asleep or not?”  
  
Sandy sighed and nodded. _But I really do enjoy it, though!_ One corner of his mouth quirked up again. _I can feel how hot you are, how hard you are. How much persuading…? You deserve to bury your cock deep within me, in my warmth, my smooth tightness you know so well, and the rest of me so soft and sweet and pliant under your hands…_  
  
“Darling little Sandy,” Pitch said, without as much irony as he had intended. He shook his head to clear it. “Tell me how to know I’ve pleased you. Yes. Fine. If you can tell me that I give up.”  
  
Sandy tilted his head. _I always come in my dreams when I fall asleep while getting fucked—only in my dreams, I made sure of that with this body, the mess isn’t worth it when I’m asleep. Oh!_ He pressed closer against Pitch. _Join my dream after you finish._  
  
In his shock, Pitch let go of Sandy entirely. “What? You know that every dream I enter turns into a nightmare.”  
  
 _I know. But you do have some control, right?_  
  
“But it will still be a nightmare. Are you asking me to give you an erotic nightmare after I told you not to underestimate my depravity?”  
  
Sandy frowned with the appearance of deep thought for a moment, then nodded emphatically. _Unless of course you don’t have any ideas._  
  
Pitch snorted. “You always have managed to bring out my creative side, you know. But nightmares still tend to wake people. If you wake before your orgasm, then…”  
  
 _Then nasty Pitch can bottom in round two,_ Sandy signed. _Are you finally ready? You must have noticed while you were fondling me that I was already lubed up._  
  
“You are so demanding when you’re horny,” Pitch said, as he turned towards Sandy again and pressed him back into the sheets. He pushed his knees apart and looked into his eyes. “I’m not going to sing you a lullaby. And I’m still going to try to keep you awake.”  
  
Sandy raised both eyebrows briefly. “Good,” he mouthed, and spread his legs a little wider.

**Author's Note:**

> Tags and Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> #yes I do think my title is clever
> 
> incurablenecromantic reblogged this from gretchensinister: #oh good gravy #the mouth on that boogeyman i mean really #this title is hilarious
> 
> presumablyalive reblogged this from gretchensinister: #i live for bickering demigods #yes thankyou good author


End file.
